Inevitable
by shattered-picture-frame
Summary: End of New Moon.Bella's positive she wants to join the Cullen family & spend an eternity with Edward.Will the treaty stand in her way?Will a war break out if the Cullen's change her?How powerful will she be?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

We approached Charlie together, side by side, hand in hand. It was because of this that I felt safe. I felt like a boat, tied to the harbor by a sturdy rope. There was a hurricane brewing. It was a strong hurricane, an angry hurricane. The boat was safe though, tied securely to the dock.

"Edward, leave." Charlie spoke these words through clenched teeth. Just like that, the rope was untied, and the boat was left to sink in the ocean.

"Yes sir." Edward replied politely, shaking his hand lose of my tight grip. His eyes glanced pointedly to the stairs, assuring me that he would be waiting for me in my bedroom.

My heart dropped as he walked fluidly out the door. Great, now I have to face the hurricane alone.

"Sit." Charlie demanded. I obeyed his command, and was careful to avoid eye contact at all costs.

"Isabella," it was then that I prepared for the worst. He hadn't even used my full name when I returned from… L.A. This was clearly a bad sign.

"I don't even know where to begin…" Charlie squeezed his eyes shut and sighed in frustration.

"Dad, let me explain." My mind raced for an explanation that would - at the very least - make Charlie's face return to its normal color. I had nothing.

"Yeah, Bella, why don't you explain? Explain to me exactly what on Earth you were thinking! What? The promises you make to me don't matter anymore?"

"Dad of course they matter! I just…" I took in a deep breath. "You remember when mom left? You know what it's like…" I slowly let my eyes rise from the table – which is where they had chosen to rest from the start of the conversation.

"Of course I remember, and I've tried to understand. But really honey, a motorcycle… you promised me" He sighed again. "I'm just worried about you Bells. I couldn't bear to see something happen to you."

"Again." I added, in hopes to lighten the mood.

"Again." Charlie echoed with a small chuckle.

There was a moment of silence as Charlie took a seat at the other end of the table.

"Look, dad, I'm really, really sorry. I'll go drop the motorcycle off at the dump tomorrow. Honestly, I haven't touched it since…" I left the sentence unfinished.

"Yeah what is it with that_ Edward_? He just waltzes away, leaving you stranded in the woods, crushing your heart and – " he fumed.

"Dad, stop. It's not like that." I defended my destiny. I wouldn't let anyone – not even my dad – judge the one I loved.

"Then exactly what _is_ it like?" Uh-oh, how was I supposed to answer that?

_Umm, well dad you see, Edward's a vampire. He sort of craves my blood. Well, he thought he was putting me in danger – you remember the whole 'fall down the stairs thing?' Well… about that…_No, that definitely wasn't going to work.

"Dad, stop worrying about me so much. I'm eighteen; I don't need you to protect me anymore." I had been hoping to put off the 'I'm old enough to take care of myself' speech until I moved out, but I was desperate to get Charlie off my back.

Charlie rested his head in his hands and didn't look up while he spoke. "You're right." He seemed like he was about to cry, and I didn't like it. I was suddenly angry at myself for hurting Charlie so bad.

"Dad, I love you. That won't ever change – no matter how old I get." _Or how young I stay,_ I thought to myself

"I love you too Bells. Just promise me that you'll be more careful – and that you will dispose of that death-trap first thing tomorrow."

I walked over to my dad and held him in a tight hug from behind. "I promise." I whispered in his ear.

He nodded his head dismissing me – too upset to be embarrassed from our embrace.

"I'm gunna go do some homework. I'll cook dinner in a couple hours." I shouted while heading up the narrow stairs – carefully. I was not about to trip after promising my dad that I would be more careful.

Edward was lying on my bed, staring out my window. He looked a little angry.

At first I didn't think he noticed I had entered, but then he patted the space next to him. I closed the door behind me and went to lie by his side on my bed.

He didn't move his eyes from the window until I turned on my side and wrapped my arm over his chest.

"Hmm…" Edward sounded a little irritated.

"What?"

"Jacob is _so_ nosy. He listened in on your entire conversation."

I chuckled. "Edward, you do it all the time, _and_ you listen to their thoughts." I pointed out.

Edward rolled his eyes. "But his thoughts were so rude – '_I can't believe she just defended that blood-sucker.' _However," he paused. "It was kind of funny when he heard you are bringing the motorcycle to the dump – '_I worked so hard on that stupid thing and she's just going to throw it away.'" _Edward mimicked Jacob's voice perfectly, making a flawless – and hilarious – performance.

"If he didn't want all his precious work thrown away he shouldn't have ratted me out." I informed Edward sourly, too angry to laugh at his show.

"Oh yes, that went very well by the way." Edward complimented.

I just sighed. It wasn't something I wanted to be complimented on. I had hurt Charlie – not exactly something to be praised for.

Edward's brow furrowed in confusion, a little baffled that I merely sighed at my victory.

"You know how hurt Charlie was." I explained.

"He's not angry Bella." Edward tried to cheer me up.

"I know, but he _is_ upset. I hate when I upset him like that."

"And you think becoming a vampire will please him?"

"That's not the same." I said with a frown consuming my face.

"You think your father will just accept you as one of the eternally-" Edward stopped when he realized that I was crying with my face buried deep in my pillow.

"Sorry." Edward muttered. He began running his fingers through my hair. He sung me my lullaby and allowed me to cry.

I thought really hard while I cried.

I thought about how upset my parents would be. I would have to tell them I was a vampire and hope they would understand. Or, I could tell them nothing. I could simply disappear forever, leaving my parents with shattered hearts.

I thought about Jacob. He would no doubt be furious. Could we still be friends even though we were created as enemies?

The treaty. Jacob hadn't allowed that tiny piece of information to be forgotten. And now, thanks to me, he knew that I was planning on becoming a vampire. I hoped he wasn't mad at me.

Then I thought about Edward. He was the love of my life – no matter how long it was to last. It would all be worth it if I got to spend an eternity with Edward.

I'm not sure exactly how long Edward and I laid there, me thinking and him singing. It was long enough that I made myself stop crying so I could go and cook dinner for Charlie.

"I've got to go cook dinner." I notified Edward when I finally rose out of bed.

"Would you like me to wait here?" Edward asked.

"Of course. We need to talk." Edward's face twisted into a pained expression and he looked into my eyes with his own pair of sad ones. I laughed, realizing I had said the infamous first line in a break-up. "Calm down Edward, I'm not breaking up with you." That seemed to calm him slightly, but he didn't seem to fully believe it. I kissed him on the forehead and headed out of the room.

I made fish, using a recipe in my newly-acquired recipe book. It was quiet, probably because neither of us knew what to say. A few times he would open his mouth to speak and change his mind – filling his mouth with food instead. This was the first time silence felt awkward between me and Charlie.

When we were finished I did the dishes and Charlie went back to watching television. I hoped that this wasn't a routine beginning to form.

When I went back to my bedroom Edward had moved and was now sitting in my rocking chair. His face was still nervous. I laughed weakly and climbed onto his lap.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Edward asked hesitantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

"Edward, please calm down. I'm not breaking up with you." I reassured him again.

"Then what do you want to talk about." Edward finally relaxed, but he was clearly very confused.

"I was thinking that I'm positive that I'm going to join your family. But there are still a lot of things that we need to talk about and figure out."

"Like what?"

"I think it would be best to discuss this with your family. Tomorrow, after I go to the dump can you come pick me up? Charlie will leave for work as soon as he sees that the motorcycle is gone for good."

Edward seemed a little reluctant. He was probably thinking about the last time I had arranged a meeting with his family. "I suppose." He finally responded.

"Thank you Edward." I laid my head against his chest.

"I would do anything for you, Bella." He began to slowly rock back and forth humming a song undoubtedly from a much earlier decade. I drifted to sleep in the peaceful presence of my angel.

I woke up lying in my bed alone. I heard someone call my name, but it wasn't my angel. It was Charlie. "What?" I had missed every word he had shouted to me.

"Honey, Jake's here. He wants to know if you want him to drive you to the dump."

Was this a joke? I decided I didn't care. Jacob and I still had a lot of unfinished business. "Umm sure, I've got to brush my teeth and get changed though. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay honey." Charlie shouted from downstairs.

I got ready in a hurry – the sooner we got things settled the better.

I threw on a pink short-sleeve shirt and slid into jean capri's. I quickly threw on a pair of flip-flops. I hurriedly brushed my teeth and flew down the stairs.

That was a mistake.

I tripped on my flip-flops and fell face-first down the stairs. My mind hadn't caught up with my body yet so my arms stayed at my side rather than shooting out in front of me to break my fall. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

The pain didn't come. All I felt was the sudden warmth against my shoulders where Jacobs' hands held me. He stood me up and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Charlie was white as a ghost and Jacob seemed a little angry. If Edward were here to read his thoughts they probably would have been along the line of _Geez, does she always need someone to save her life every waking hour of the day?_

"Are you okay Bella?" Jacob asked me.

"Uhh, yeah I'm fine. Let's go." I took his hand and led him out the door. "Be back later dad." Charlie hadn't completely recovered from seeing me plummet down the stairs so he just shook his head – incapable of finding words.

When we were outside I found that my motorcycle was already in the back of Jake's car – with a blue tarp under it. Jacob wouldn't ever risk ruining his car.

We walked wordlessly to the car.

"Put on your seatbelt." Jacob instructed as soon as I was seated.

"I'm not five Jacob. In fact, I'm older than you." I reminded him while stubbornly refusing to put on my seatbelt.

The ride to the dump was silent and seemed to be perpetual. Jacobs' jaw was set and he seemed angry again. He relaxed marginally as we neared the dump, but not enough for me to feel comfortable.

When we arrived he told me to wait in the car while he disposed of my motorcycle. I waited impatiently but I did as I was told. I felt a little guilty. From the information Edward supplied me with yesterday, he wasn't very happy about my disposing of his work.

When he returned he started the engine and ended the ubiquitous silence. "The pack isn't very happy." He stated grimly as he pulled onto the highway.

"It really isn't any of their business." I said keeping my eyes focused on my hands, which were now wrestling each other on my lap.

"Bella you know exactly what the treaty says, and you know well that it's our business!" Jacob was shouting and tremors were running up and down his arms. I was too furious to waste my time trying to calm him down.

"Jacob, I think we both know that this is much more personal than it is business." I shouted at him angrily.

Jacob didn't get the opportunity to shout back to me – or worse, explode into a werewolf. Everything happened too quickly for him to do anything at all.

I looked up from my hands to see my angel standing in the middle of the road – and that we were about to plow through him. I heard the tires screech as Jacob turned his attention back to the road. I felt the car jerk to a stop, and then I felt myself I fly out of my seat and through the windshield.


	3. Chapter 3 cheater

**(A/N: please review!!)**

**Disclaimer: (for chapters one and two also) I do not own Twilight or New Moon, Stephenie Meyer does.**

I flew out of the windshield headfirst, smashing my head on the hard glass. I bounced off the hood of the car and rolled off onto the road.

"Bella!" shouted two very aggrieved voices.

I didn't move from the ground. I wanted to get up and tell my angel and my best friend that I was okay – but I wasn't okay, and I couldn't get up.

I had cuts and scrapes on every exposed area of my skin and I could feel the bruises beginning to form everywhere else. I could smell the pool of blood forming around me from my head wound.

I heard the two voices taking turns crying my name and voicing their worries.

Two pairs of hands – one pair very warm, and the other icy cold – tired to pick me up. I heard a low growl and then the pair of icy hands lifted me from the ground.

"Put her in the car." Jacob indoctrinated Edward.

"Ha. Not unless you want her to die before she reaches the hospital." Edward scoffed. I heard another growl – this time it was coming from Jacob.

Edward ignored it. "Bella honey, can you hear me?" he asked. Jacob snarled again before I could moan in response. I imagined the smile plastered on Edward's face – pleased that his affection towards me had incensed his enemy. "Sweetie, do you want to go to the hospital or to Carlisle?"

I would much prefer to go to Carlisle; however I had a feeling that he didn't keep enough medical supplies at his house. I muttered "Hust-pal," I think.

"Alright, hold on." Edward whispered, though he was the one who tightened his hold on me.

"Buh Jakup." I murmured.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Jacob sounded so upset that I felt guilt for refusing my seatbelt so tenaciously. I was going to tell him that it was okay – that it wasn't his fault and I wasn't mad at him – until I was informed by a cool, moist breeze whipping against my skin that Edward had already taken off. I slipped into unconsciousness in Edwards' cold arms.

I'm not quite sure which was worse – the physical pain from the accident or the poignant pain from the dreams that I had.

My first dream began at the Cullen's house. We were sitting at the rarely-used kitchen table, and I was still in my deep blue graduation gown. I was crying and everyone had a shocked look on their beautiful face. I had just told them that I wasn't going to join their family.

The rest of that dream was like fast-forwarding a movie. It illustrated me staying human. I watched as Edward and his family were forced to leave – having already staying too long to remain inconspicuous. It showed me always smiling half-heartedly, and never truly happy for the rest of my life.

There was no scenery in my next dream; there was only darkness. In the center of the obscurity Edward stood with his arm wrapped around my waist. The other Cullen's stood next to us, in the center as well. Surrounding us were Charlie, Renee, my friends and Jacob with his pack.

Subsequently my parents began to fade into the darkness, and then my friends faded too. I tried to call out to them, I tried to save them, but I couldn't keep the darkness from consuming the humans I cherished.

Once my parents and friends had faded, deep growls were exchanged between my vampire family and the pack of werewolves. I realized I was growling too; I was a vampire.

I heard the shredding of clothes as the pack exploded simultaneously into their wolf form. I hadn't noticed their scent until that moment, but now it was stifling me. It was so disgusting. They smelled like rotting trash. No, they unquestionably smelled worse.

The Cullen's – myself included – roared and crouched to pounce. The wolves howled challenging our roars and prepared to pounce as well. Then, the inevitable war began.

I shot up out of my hospital bed screaming. Edward was at my side immediately, his face anxious and worried.

"Bella, what's wrong?!" Concern and fear melted together on his face. I stopped screaming and began gasping for breath. I clutched my chest where the whole had once been, and was now burning at the edges.

Edwards cool hands grabbed hold of my shoulders. He set his face to the same level as mine and looked deep into my eyes. His touch and blazing topaz orbs had already begun to calm me. "Bella, what's wrong?" He spoke slowly.

When my breathing slowed he let go of my shoulders. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a couple of nurses who rushed into the room. One of them had her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and looked athletic. The other one was a very short Asian woman with black hair. Both of their faces matched the panic I had seen on Edward's face.

"What happened? Are you okay? What's the matter?" the nurses questioned me worriedly while one observed the readings on my heart monitor and the other took my temperature.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I responded lamely when the short woman pulled the thermometer out of my mouth. Both of the nurses appeared to be less frantic, but were now staring at me like I was crazy with wide eyes. I felt the heat rush to my face as I flushed in embarrassment.

"Really I'm fine." I reassured them. "I uhh…" I stammered momentarily while trying to come up with something that would explain my sudden outburst. "I woke up and umm didn't know where I was. I'm sorry if I worried you." Now that the nurses were sure I was okay, they became aware of Edward's presence. He had moved to the far corner of the small room, and both of the nurses were now gawking in his direction. I was uncontrollably jealous of the attractive sporty blonde.

"Umm, you sure sweetie? Can we get you something? Wa-water?" the blonde one stammered while unwillingly pulling her eyes off of Edward.

"No, I'll be just fine." I didn't mean for my voice to sound so acidic, but I couldn't keep the envy from bubbling into my response. She was still distracted by Edward, so she didn't seem to notice the tone of my voice.

"Uhh yeah okay, just call me back in if you need_ anything_." I heard Edward chuckle quietly in the corner – clearly, I hadn't been the only one to notice that she had faltered to include the other nurse, and the double meaning of her avowal.

They both slugged out of the room reluctantly, allowing themselves one last look at the man they had just fallen in love with at first sight.

As soon as they were gone Edward was at my side again and kissed me gently on the forehead. When he didn't hear the monitor go crazy he looked down at me, disappointed. "That's weird." he muttered, a little puzzled. He regained his composure. "Would you like to tell me the real reason you just screamed your head off?"

"That nurse was very friendly." I commented trying to hide my attempt to change the subject. I was one hundred percent positive that neither of my dreams would please him.

"I didn't notice." He smiled his spectacular crooked smile and I blushed again. "So, exactly why were you screaming?" He insisted again. He could be so stubborn.

"How long have I been here?" I evaded.

"Just a day. Bella, why are you avoiding my question?" Crap. I was caught in the act.

"Avoiding what question?" I put on my most innocent face and crossed my fingers under the sheets.

"Why can't you tell me?" He sounded very upset. He probably thought I didn't trust him enough to tell him. I felt guilty for saddening him.

I sighed. Why did he always have to win?

"I had some scary dreams." I didn't mean for the words to come out sounding so childish, but they did. I could see Edward trying very hard to restrain from laughing at my response.

He lowered his head and rubbed his nose gently against mine. This time my heart did react and he laughed quietly before whispering "And in this dream, were there scary monsters trying to hurt _my _Bella?" he teased.

"Uhh sorta." That surprised him.

"Would you care to explain?" he asked while focusing his smoldering topaz eyes onto mine, trying to dazzle me into telling him. I would've been able to resist answer had he not cheated like that.

"They were about you and me."

Pained realization washed over his face. "I w-was the monster?"

"No! Edward, please stop thinking that way. You aren't a monster. I love you, you are my angel." Although disbelief was displayed on his face, he seemed to be relieved. Edward bent down and gently pressed his lips against mine.

When the heart monitor speed up he smiled against my lips. "I love you too." He said with his lips still on mine. He pulled away slowly and smiled again. I smiled in return.

"Where's Charlie? Renee?" Shouldn't they have found out by now that I was awake?

"Charlie was here earlier; he left to go to work about an hour ago. Renee was coming down but I had Carlisle convince her that you would recover quickly and that it wasn't necessary that she come."

"When can I leave?" I asked anxiously. I remembered hospitals all too well. I wasn't sure how long I could stand the boredom of lying in this tiny uncomfortable bed staring at the boring white walls.

"Well, now that you're awake, I'll go get Carlisle and he'll probably let you leave soon."

I sighed in relief. He smiled his crooked-smile and kissed me one more time. "And Bella." He cooed. "When we get home, you're going to tell me _exactly_ what your dream was about." I was so flustered from the kiss I couldn't speak to object. He was such a cheater.

**(A/N: So what did you think? Review please… **

**p.s. I love reviews…)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Okay, so lots of fluff in this chapter. And the next chapter too, I think. But trust me, in three or four chapters A LOT OF ACTION is going to happen. (don't worry, there will still be fluff.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of their characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Edward loaded me into his Volvo. My clothes were soaked in blood, so I had no choice but to stay in my paper hospital gown. I was very uncomfortable.

With my attire being so scanty, I got to examine my wounds more efficiently. The bruises I had felt forming yesterday were now visible. My ivory skin made the purple contusions look even worse. And if possible, they were more painful than they appeared.

I had cuts all around my ankles and covering my arms. Of course I chose to wear capri's and a short-sleeved shirt the day that I got in a car accident.

I could feel the stitches in my head and then realized I didn't know how bad my condition was.

"How bad?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he took his topaz orbs off the road and eyed me curiously. I could feel my cheeks turn a rosy color as he stared at my exposed body.

"How bad am I?" I clarified.

"Nothing's broken. You obviously have quite a few cuts and bruises, and you have eleven stitches in your head." His tone was musical, as always, but he sounded slightly fuming. "You lost a lot of blood from your head and you had to have transfusions – again." He was definitely angry now.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"You shouldn't be sorry, that stupid mutt is the one that should be sorry."

"Umm, Edward, you were sort of standing in the middle of the road."

"Bella, do you have any idea what actually happened yesterday morning?" I shook my head. "Okay then, would you like me to explain?" I nodded to urge him to proceed. "I left your house – as I do every morning, to get a change of clothes. When I came back to your house, you were gone, and I could smell that _disgusting_ dog." He paused and took in a deep, unnecessary breath to calm himself. "I went to find you and –"

"Wait you were _spying _on me?!" I accused him irately. "I don't need a babysitter Edward."

"You may not, but the dog does." He said coolly, but I wasn't letting him off the hook that easy. I had been wanting to speak with Jacob and Edward about how they talked about each other – I hated it. And not to mention the fact that they treat me like a breakable glass. I would have to catch up with Jacob later…

"First of all, Jacob is my friend not a '_dog'_ or a '_mutt'_…" I thought I heard Edward mumble something,but with Edwards rapid speaking, I couldn't be sure what he'd said. "And secondly, he does not need to be watched. I trust him, and that should be enough for you."

"Okay, but honey, can't we talk about this later? I didn't finish my story." He reminded me.

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead."

"Like I was saying, I went to find you…" he paused to see if I was going to have another angry outburst, and continued when I remained silent. "I followed the do- _Jacobs_, scent and found you in the car – with him – about to explode and crush you." He kept his face calm, but I knew the thought of Jacob being the cause of my death was angering him more than he was letting on.

I didn't know what to say. What was there to say? 'You don't actually know that he was going to turn into a werewolf' or 'I would have been just fine'? No. If Jacob was about to transform into a werewolf, Edward would have seen it in his mind – there was no arguing about that. And I definitely would not have been fine – there wasn't any arguing about that either.

With nothing to respond with, I just murmured "Oh."

"Still trust him?" Edward asked, with a mocking smile taking its place on his face.

I pressed my lips together. He always acts so smug. "Yes."

The smug smile was erased by utter confusion and rage. "But _why?_ Bella, don't you understand he's no good for you? Can't you just stay away from him?"

"No." I made my voice final – which is something I don't think I have ever done before. The obstinate tone in my voice had left Edward speechless.

I wasn't going to chose between Edward and Jacob. They could try and make me, but I promised myself I would stand my ground.

I couldn't afford to lose either of them. Edward was my life and my love. He was everything that I had always wanted and so much, much more.

Jacob was my sun and my soul. He was my best friend – the type that helps you through the worst break-up of your life. He was my savior.

And they both loved me. They both loved me whole-heartedly, and they were going to try and make me chose between them because they wanted my whole-heart. How did I get myself into this situation?

My thoughts were cut-off when a cool touch startled me. I had been too lost in thought to realize that Edward had already parked his car outside his house, and was now picking me up to carry me inside.

"I'm fine. I can walk." I tried to hop from his hands but he held me tight against his chest. He chuckled lightly and shook his head. I sighed. He was so headstrong about absolutely everything.

"Fine." He said boldly in response to my sigh. To my surprise he set me gently on my feet. I looked up at his face in awe that he had just given in. He never gives in!

He smiled humorously again at my mystified state. "Oh come on, I'm not that unreasonable."

"Hey! I thought you couldn't read my mind!"

"And you thought correctly. I can't read your mind." He smiled his gorgeous crooked-smile, and I stopped dead in my tracks. After a while of me gawking at him he asked me teasingly how long I planned on staying outside in my paper hospital gown. I flushed and began to walk lamely the rest of the way to the house. When I dared to glance at Edward again, his expression was tormented. I credited his pained appearance to my limping state. He was probably torturing himself for putting me in more pain and danger. I often wondered to myself if he was some sort of masochist.

Edward opened the door for me, and to my embarrassment Esme, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice were all gathered around the door. Alice had a wide smile on her face and embraced me with open arms. "Hi Bella!"

"Huh-I Al-li-ce." I could barely speak – or breath. She was holding me tightly in her firm, vampire strength. Just before I began gasping for breath Jasper quietly came to my rescue.

"Alice, she might need to breath sometime." He reminded her, while gently pulling her off of me. I threw his a weak, thankful smile while I tried to regain control of my breathing.

"Oh, sorry." She whispered in a low note that was barely audible for my ears. She looked ashamed. Jasper sensed her penitence and put a comforting arm around her waist.

"So… care to tell us about your dreams?" Rosalie suggested, to end the short, awkward silence that enveloped us.

I let out a low sigh that I didn't intend for anyone to hear, but was heard nonetheless. I should have assumed that Alice would have had a vision of about my dream and told her family. That's why they were all gathered around the door waiting for me – not because they wanted to make sure I was okay, but because they were expecting a phenomenal, exciting story about my dream.

I was hesitant. I didn't even want to tell Edward about my dream, let alone his whole family. But what choice did I have now?

"Can I get changed first?" I requested, blushing as they all took looked me over, and realized I was still wearing a paper gown.

"Yeah of course. Come with me!" Alice swooped me up in her arms and flew upstairs and into the bedroom she shared with Jasper. I had never been inside their room before, but I liked it. This room, like Edwards, was large and had a full glass wall. There were white vertical blinds that were drawn to the side. The rest of the room was painted a light-blue/gray color with a white trim. The room had a dark hardwood floor that matched the. There were two chairs, a shade lighter than the walls, that were placed on opposite sides of a square glass table. There was a comfy-looking white couch with light-blue pillows pushed against the wall opposite to the glass one. When you entered the room, the large closet was to your immediate left. The two dark wooden bureaus stood side-by-side on the wall adjacent to the couch. One of the bureaus was tall, the other long. I assumed the long one was Alice's because it had a full length mirror perched on top of it. I also assumed that Alice used both the bureau and the closet to hold all of her clothes and shoes. The room had a calm feeling to it. I wasn't sure if it was because of all the light tones and the delicate lily placed on the glass table, or because Jasper spent much of his time here, and his calming effects had worn off onto the room.

As soon as she had seated me on one of the comfortable chairs she went rummaging through her closet to find me something to wear. "Alice, do I really have to tell them my dreams?"

"Why wouldn't you?" She asked, not pausing on her search to find something big enough to fit me.

"I think that Edward will get a little mad." I confessed reluctantly. Edward was either listening in on our conversation from downstairs, or was searching Alice's mind.

When Alice didn't respond I took it as confirmation to my worries. "Oh this is perfect!" She exclaimed while pulling out a dark-blue dress that would reach about my knees. If I hadn't been so horrified of the dress, I would have realized the clothes were just a distraction so I wouldn't worry about Edwards reaction.

"Alice – No!" I pleaded.

"Don't be silly. It will look nice." I would have objected further but somehow, she had already gotten the dress on me. "I bought this uhh… a couple of years ago, and it was too long for me, but it fits you perfect!" From the looks of it (and the price tag), it was a.) very expensive, and b.) brand new, _not_ from a few years ago. Alice set me up.

She went back to her closet and reached for a pair of silver stilettos. This is where I drew the line. At least I have an excuse – not that it stopped her last time. "Alice, I don't think I can wear those. I don't think I'll be able to walk, or limp in this case, in those shoes." I spoke innocently, hoping that she would see me as being concerned, not objective. She let out a noisy sigh.

"Bella, please do not be difficult." She spoke quickly while sliding my feet into the deadly shoes.

"But Alice, there isn't even a special occasion!" I whined childishly.

"Complain all you want, but you know that eventually, I will _make_ you wear these shoes." I put on my biggest pout face in defeat.

If I thought that was the end, I was either crazy or stupid. As soon as she had my shoes strapped on she went over to her bureau and began to grab an armful of different assortments of makeup. This was the last straw – I would ask her not to politely, and if she refused, then I would have to even the playing field.

"Please, no make-up. You already put me in this ridiculous dress, and these deadly shoes, I think makeup should be my call." She put on a devilish grin and continued to pile her makeup in her arms. Alice was being so unfair, forcing me to do what she wanted because she was a strong vampire. Well, I could be unfair too. "Edward?" I spoke in my regular voice, finally getting used to not having to shout for him.

There was a knock on the door and Alice's makeup crashed onto the floor and her jaw dropped in shock. She had never seen me pull the 'Edward card.' This time, it was my turn to smile devilishly.

"Come in please." Edward opened the door halfway and stopped. He gaped at me and his jaw dropped as well. After a few moments of his staring, I began to get a little uncomfortable. "Edward?"

"Yes?" he opened the door the rest of the way and walked into the room.

"Can you please, please, tell Alice not to put makeup on me." He walked the distance to me and put his finger under my chin, lifting my head – and stared deep into my chocolate eyes. He didn't speak to me though.

"Alice, do you see this lovely face?" She didn't respond. "Do you really think that makeup could really make her more beautiful?" Edward took his eyes from mine, and gave Alice a look that settled the small dispute.

"Come on sweetie." He took my hand and began to lead me out of the room. When I vacillated, he turned to face me and I glanced pointedly at the silver shoes Alice had forced me into. He laughed quietly and swiftly picked me up. We were at the bottom of the stairs before I could close my eyes.

When we were down stairs I heard Emmet whoop and shout "She's here! Come on Bella, we've been dying to hear about your dreams!"

We – well Edward, walked into the living room where the entire family had already gathered. Carlisle had returned from work, and I'm assuming that they had filled him in.

I blushed, I hate being the center of attention. Edward placed me on the only empty couch and sat down next to me. When I didn't speak Emmet pleaded "_Come_ _on Bella. _Just tell us already."

Edward entwined my hand in his and began to rub soothing circles on the back of my hand. I let out a deep breath and began.

When I told my first dream I saw everyone's beautiful expressions sadden, just as in my dream. They all avoided eye contact with me. Edward stopped rubbing the soothing circles as soon as I'd told them why (in my dream) they were so sad. When I got to the part about them leaving, and my forever gone happiness, Edward took his hand from mine and put his head in his hands. I didn't like seeing this family – my family – like this.

"I-I think I should stop." I suggested in a cheerless tone after I was finished with the first.

"No, just keep going. We're fine." Esme reassured me. It wasn't any comfort though. The first dream was much worse than the first.

When I began to tell the second dream, I felt sort of crazy trying to describe the setting – darkness, emptiness. They all nodded their head to assure me they understood, and to continue. When I described my friends and family fading away they all looked very puzzled. But when I continued and explained that I was a vampire, a comprehending expression took the place of the puzzled one. When I finished my reciting my dream, my voice was just a whisper. I could her low snarls and growls coming from Edward and Emmet. Jasper looked angry, but was refraining from the roaring festivities around him. Carlisle and Esme looked worried. Alice's mood wasn't her normal peppiness, but she didn't seem either angry or worried.

"Was there anything else Bella?" Carlisle asked, after ordering that Emmet and Edward stopped growling.

"No then I woke up." I decided to skip over the screaming part.

"Screaming." Edward informed them to my dismay.

"Hmm, okay then. I don't think that it has any significance other than the fact that those are two realities you might face Bella." I gulped. I definitely didn't want to lose Edward, and I didn't want to start a war either. Wasn't there any other way?

"Bella, I think I should take you home now. Charlie will be home soon." Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Wait." I protested. "I was going to come here yesterday, before I got into the accident. I wanted to talk to all of you."

"Go ahead, the floor is yours." Carlisle gestured with his hand for me to begin.

"Well, I have decided that I am definitely going to join your family. There are just a few things we have to work out." I took my seat back on the couch, not feeling very safe standing on the four-inch heels. "Well, first and foremost, what about the werewolves? I don't want to start a war."

"We can handle ourselves Bella." Carlisle assured me.

"Okay then." I knew he was being passive, but when it came down to it, that's what we would do. We would handle it. I decided to move onto a lighter topic. "When I am changed, am I going to move in with you?"

"Of course Bella!" Alice chirped happily. That was a relief. I wasn't sure if I was going to have to find a house of my own.

"And lastly, I have decided that…" I turned to face Edward. "I would be very happy to be Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen." Edwards topaz orbs widened and I heard Alice squeal with joy. So this is why she had dressed me up.

Edward took my head in his hands and pulled me into a passionate kiss. This was possibly the longest kiss I had ever had with him, and I didn't want it to end. I'm pretty sure Edward didn't want it to end either, because we didn't stop until Emmet cleared his throat as a hint. I flushed.

Esme walked over to me and hugged me with love. "Oh honey I'm so happy for you." She then moved over and hugged Edward too. She whispered something that I couldn't hear, but the rest of the family heard and laughed at.

"What?" I asked, slightly jealous that I was the only one missing out on the joke.

"Oh, Esme just told Edward –" Emmet began, but Edward shot him a glance that I thought could kill a vampire, and he stopped short.

I put on my pout face for the second time today, and Edward chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we have to celebrate." Edward cooed in a loving tone.

He picked me up in his arms and ran out of the house without so much as a goodbye to his family.

We didn't speak during the car ride to wherever he was taking me. We just stared deep into each others eyes, smiling, basking in our love. His long white fingers were wrapped around my small ones. I would've stayed like that forever, but Edwards speedy driving got us to the unknown place in a very short time. All of a sudden I felt Edward tie a piece of cloth cover my eyes and declare "It's a surprise."

**(A/N: So, did you like it. Let me know. Really, I love reviews.)**


	5. Understanding

**(A/N: this chapter is very very very short. I know. Bear with me. The next two or three chapters will be worth it. Trust me… all the action will begin soon. READ AND REVIEW. It makes me sad when no one reviews :-( see my sad face? )**

Though I was now blindfolded, I could feel Edward turn the car around. So wherever he had driven me was just a diversion. He had blindfolded me so I wouldn't recognize where we were going.

I wanted to ask him where exactly he was taking me, but decided that it was pointless. I was positive that Edward wouldn't tell me, no matter how much I begged.

We rode in silence the rest of the way. It's kind of awkward to talk to someone you can't see.

I felt him take a turn and the road got bumpy. Where on Earth _are_ we I was at a complete loss as to where we were, or where we were going.

The road remained bumpy and the car finally stopped. I went to take off the blindfold, but his hand caught mine. "Not yet, my dear."

I sighed impatiently and he chuckled.

I heard him open his door and step out. He was opening my door and helping me out before I heard his door close. As soon as I as out, he cradled me in his arms. In other circumstances I would've objected. However, I was still in the deadly heels Alice had forced on me, the road was bumpy, and I was blindfolded. With my clumsiness added on top of that, I was glad that he was carrying me.

He started walking – to where, I still had no idea. He tightened his grip on me, and I was sure we were running now. The only evidence was the cool breeze I felt on my bare legs and arms. Edward was moving as smoothly as ever.

I was nervous, very nervous. Where was he taking me? Why was he taking me here? Why couldn't I see where we were going? My heart beat must have tipped Edward off to my anxious state. "Shh, Bella, you will like this surprise." He tried to reassure me. I scowled a little. He knew for a fact that I hate surprises. I don't know what he thought would make this surprise any different. He laughed lightly at my scowling. I felt the cool breeze fade at the same time Edward stopped his laughter. "We're here."

He set me on my feet gently, and held his hands on my waist until he was sure I had gotten my balance. "And where exactly is 'here'?" Before I had finished my question, I felt Edwards cool hands pulling off the blindfold. I opened my eyes and saw the meadow. Our meadow. It was more beautiful than ever. I had never seen it at this time of day. The sun had decided to make an appearance. It had been the typical cloudy day in Forks, but now the sun was breaking through the clouds and was setting. Pinks and oranges scattered on the once gray clouds. The brilliant colors illuminated the meadow, so that every blade of the long grass was tinted a golden color. The wildflowers were glowing as if they were made of gold itself. And the trees that surrounded us, gave me a feeling. It felt as if this meadow was our own glorious little world.

Edward entwined my fingers with his. I was still mesmerized by the meadow, and couldn't seem to make my feet move forward. Edward tugged on my hand a little, and led us into the meadow. Edward was glittering faintly in the setting sun. He looked down at me and smiled his crooked smile.

He led me to the center of the meadow, to the center of our world. We sat in the tall golden grass, which tickled my skin. I took my hand from his so I could get out of the very dangerous, very uncomfortable shoes. I let out a sigh of pleasure, of joy and bliss. I don't think I had felt more content than I did right now.

Edward lay on the grass, and I laid down beside him. He rested his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat and breathing. We lay there together, watching the sun set and the night begin to take over the sky. Soon the stars were glittering, and Edward was not. Occasionally, the wind would rustle the grass, and tickle me. I worked hard to suppress the laughter. But then the wind blew and the green blades prickled my skin, and I couldn't hold back my giggles. Edward propped himself up on his elbows and cocked an eyebrow questioningly. I was slightly embarrassed to admit that I was very ticklish. Edward found it amusing – so amusing that he decided to tickle me. I went into a mad laughing fit, and between my laughter and gasping for breath, I would plead for him to stop. We rolled in the grass, both of us laughing now. Edward finally stopped tickling me and our laughter faded. He was lying delicately on top of me, staring into my eyes.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you more." I teased. He smiled, and I smiled back.

"Bella, I made you a promise." He said on a more serious note. I shook my head in understanding. He promised that if I agreed to marry me, he would change me.

He sighed heavily. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. "I'm sure."

"Bella –" He sounded like he was about to protest, so I cut him off.

"Edward, I want this place to be ours forever. Please, do it here. Do it now." I looked into his eyes, and searched deeper than I ever had before. I don't know what I was searching for, but I found it. I think it was understanding. I think he finally understood how much I loved him, and how much I wanted to be with him, forever. I think he understood that he I wanted him to change me, that I needed him to change me.

"Okay." He whispered. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. And then his lips inched away from my lips and he traced my jaw line. He moved mouth to my neck, and I heard him inhale my scent. I closed my eyes. "I'll love you forever." He whispered against my skin, and then he bit into my neck.

**(A/N: like I said, short, I know. Sorta just a filler. But fillers can be reviewed!! Right??!! Please review, to encourage me to write the next chapter faster. **

**p.s. the reason I have been taking so long to review is because I had a huge LA project – that counted as 40 of my grade- and a huge world history project – that counted as two test grades – and on top of that I am taking algebra two years early and we have MCAS, so I've been swamped. But I finished the projects and MCAS is almost over, So I'll update a lot more often :-))**


	6. Chapter 6

**( Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.)**

**(A/N: please please please review. I'm really sad at how little reviews this is getting… unless it's bad. Then I understand I guess.)**

The pain was unbearable. The pain I had felt when James had bitten me was nothing compared to this. My veins felt on fire, which I had experienced before, but not to this extent. Each pump of my dying heart sent a new wave of torture through me. My bones ached like something was breaking them over and over again. I could feel the sweat on my head, and all over my body for that matter. Whenever I would let out a scream, or twitch in pain, Edward was at my side, singing my lullaby to me. Emmett had been right when he had said that it wasn't that bad, if you had an angel.

The transformation seemed to be taking forever – much longer than three days. But one day, the pain seemed to ease off, and I knew it was almost done. I could feel my temperature fading from its fiery heat. When I thought it was done, I was relieved and embraced the coolness that was pervading me. Out of nowhere, I could feel heat again – but it was different. It wasn't the same internal heat I had been feeling for days now, no, it wasn't coming from me.

I shot off of Edwards couch with my new vampire speed. My eyes flashed open, and then closed quickly. There was a light all around me that was blinding my newly sensitive eyes. "Bella! Bella hurry! This way!" I heard Edward shouting to me.

I squinted my eyes open and saw Edward gesturing with his hand to follow him. I closed my eyes, the fire dancing around me was too bright. "What's going on?" I was groggy from my painful transformation, and hadn't processed anything yet.

"Bella, the house is on fire! Come on we have to go!" I felt him grab my hand and begin leading me out of the house. It was a weird feeling, his hands were warm.

I kept my eyes shut as he guided me out of the blazing house. It was amazing, I didn't trip or fall once. I would've smiled at this fact if I hadn't been running out of a burning house.

I knew we had made it outside because the heat of the smoldering house faded. As soon as we were a safe distance from the house Edward stopped pulling me forward. I felt him place his unusually warm hands on either side of my face. "Bella, are you okay?" He asked me slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered, daring to open my eyes. I saw an almost frightened expression on Edwards face – either in reaction to my crimson eyes or because we had both nearly died. He pulled me into a tight hug – good thing I didn't have to breathe. He buried his head in my hair and let out small whimpers.

"Thank god you're okay. Oh Bella, I thought something might have happened to you. I was so worried." He let out a few dry sobs, and I decided to let him pull himself together before I interrogated him.

When he finally released me from the hug, I noticed the rest of his family had gathered around us. Alice was hugging and comforting a mourning Esme, who had just lost her pride and joy. The rest of family was waiting for me to finally break free of Edward. When I did, I turned around to face them – and they all gasped.

Jasper's jaw dropped, Emmett was actually checking me out, Rosalie looked jealous, and Carlisle looked impressed. Edward must have been in too panic much to actually look at me, because now he asked "What are you guys all staring at?"

Emmett ran over to me, and it no longer looked like a blur, but instead it appeared as if he was running at a normal pace. He turned me back around to face Edward. I thought Edward was going to pass out. His topaz eyes widened in amazement and I could hear his breathing had stopped. "Edward?" I asked, making sure he was okay.

He still looked fazed, but he somewhat regained his composure. He smiled sheepishly, and muttered "Absolutely beautiful." I could feel the heat rush to my face. _Wait, I could blush!_ No, no, no! Please tell me this wasn't happening!

No, it definitely was happening. I was sure of that when Edwards shy smile turned into a smile of delight. "Oh Bella!" he shouted gleefully, as he pulled me into another suffocating hug.

It seemed that he had no intention of letting me go. "Umm, Edward, do you mind?"  
He chuckled and let me down. Once again, the entire family was staring at me, now including Alice and Esme. I decided that I needed to get the attention off of me ASAP.

"Anyone mind filling me in?" The mood shifted uncomfortably, and the anger in the air was tangible.

"It was the dogs." Edward said in a tone full of hatred. I hoped this was just one of the assumptions he makes, where he always blames the werewolves. I looked over at Alice, hoping she would tell me that Edward was jumping to conclusions. Alice nodded her head, agreeing with Edward.

"No." I said in disbelief. "Jacob would have known that the transformation takes three days. He would have known that I hadn't changed yet. He wouldn't have set it on fire – he's my friend!"

"Bella, he probably thought you were already changed." Carlisle chimed in.

"Why would he think that? It's only been three days and I'm sure he knows –"

"Bella, it has been eight days." Carlisle informed me.

"What?" I asked in confusion. Transformations are only supposed to take three days. He had to be lying.

"You've been lying on my couch for the past eight days." Edward confirmed.

"Why – how?" I stuttered.

"I don't know. I haven't heard of anything like it. But that's a different matter to be dealt with later. Right now we have more potent things to worry about. We have a war." Carlisle declared. **(A/N: I was going to end it right here, and leave a huge cliffie, but I didn't want to do that to you guys.)**

Soon after, the small group of Fork's firefighters had arrived at the house. I had to watch them put out the fire from a distance.

When we had heard the fire trucks approaching, the family had ushered me into the woods. "What's going on? Why are we hiding?" The family took turns in telling me what I had missed during my change. I had officially been reported as missing by Charlie – and they were the number one suspects. They couldn't stay in the house they lived in now because people were looking for them, to interrogate and possibly arrest them. They also couldn't leave Forks, not until the war was over and done with. So they had packed their belongings and moved into the house Emmett and Rosalie lived in as a married couple. I guess it's hidden deep in the woods of Forks.

I was slightly afraid of all the sudden changes, but I didn't let it show. I didn't regret becoming a vampire, and I didn't want Edward or his family – my family, to think that I did.

We stayed until the fire was out. It had left only charred wood that was barely standing. "Edward, why did you wait so long to get me out of the house?" I asked, remembering how the house had already been completely engulfed in flames when he had.

"I was hunting." He admitted shamefully. "I-I didn't want to leave, but it had been eight days, and I was so hungry."

"It's okay. I forgive you, but why wasn't anyone else there?" I didn't believe that Edward would just leave me defenseless by myself.

"Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were all home. But when the mutts came and set the house on fire, they tried to fight them off. By the time the dogs ran off the house was already ablaze. I came running back as soon as I saw the smoke, but the house was already burning, consuming the house." He sounded very upset with himself, that he had allowed me to get in so much danger. He looked down at his feet indigenized. I picked his chin up with my finger and did my best to dazzle him. It worked – I could tell. I smiled, proud of my newfound talent. "Why do you seem so pleased that you can dazzle me?"

"Is that even a question?" I asked, laughing lightly.

"Bella, you have always been able to dazzle me." He leaned in to kiss me, but we were interrupted by an 'ahem'ing Emmett. Edward shot him a glance and ridiculed him. "Like you and Rose don't ever show PDA's?"

Emmett and Rosalie looked down in embarrassment. "I'm afraid Emmett's right." Carlisle announced. "We should be going, we don't have time to waste." With that, the entire family – or should I say coven – took off.

It was exhilarating – the run. It felt like I was flying. At such speeds I expected that my surroundings would become a blur of greens and browns, but they didn't. Each leaf was outlined and stood out individually with my sharp vision.

I found myself about to run past Edward – who had taken the lead. I knew I needed to stay behind him – because I didn't know how to get to the house – but I took a step or two ahead of Edward just to tease him. He looked at me with confusion, clearly astounded with my speed. I just shot him a smile and slowed down.

When we reached the house I couldn't help but laugh. It was almost an exact replica of the other house, just downsized a bit. I was even willing to bet that the back wall was completely glass.

I also noticed that there wasn't any yard. I think that was best though. That meant that the house was completely covered in trees, and would be hard to find.

We all headed in, and to my surprise, the inside was nothing like that of the other house. Instead of the varying shades of whites Esme had in her house, there were many colors. The dinning room was panted a deep red that was almost maroon. The living room was a green, that was a shade lighter than sage. The kitchen was a pale, pale yellow that was somehow dark. The gloominess could probably be blamed on the darkness the trees provided. All of the furniture and the floor as well, were all made of dark wood. The kitchen was the only room without hardwood flooring, it had white tile instead. There were tables in the kitchen and dinning room, which were of course for show. I had been wrong about the glass wall. I accounted that to Emmett and Rosalie wanting privacy…

I didn't get to examine anything else about the house. As soon as we were inside, we were sitting at the dinning room table and began making our war plans.

Carlisle started. "We only have one option."

If my heart still beat, it would've stopped and then shattered. I knew Carlisle was right, there was only one option left. As much as I didn't want to accept it, what choice did I have? I had chosen this life knowing all the consequences, and now I was going to have to live with them.

"No, there has to be some other way." I said, already fully aware there wasn't.

"I'm sorry Bella." Carlisle said it in a tone of sympathy, but also in a tone of finality. I knew there wasn't a point in fighting. I knew what needed to be done, and if I sat here and denied it all that would do is lessen the time we had to prepare for the war. _War_. I thought to myself._ I'm in a war with my best friend._ I sighed heavily, but nodded my head.

"Okay then, we'll need a plan." Carlisle said, taking his rightful place as leader. But no one had any idea what we should do, so we all remained silent.

I had an idea, and was suddenly glad that I was now an equal among them. I knew that if I wasn't a vampire, that they would've shot me down as soon as I'd opened my mouth. But now I had an equal playing field, and something had been bugging me since I had woken up from changing. This was the perfect excuse to find out what my power is. "I think that we should find out what my power is."

**(A/N: okie-dokie, there you go. You'll find out what Bella's power is/powers are in the next chapter (and I promise it will be interesting). I also promise that within the next two or three chapters we will have some unexpected new players in the war… do you want to know who they are??? Then review so I write and update faster. Please? Pretty please. With a cherry on top?)**


	7. Divinus Unus

**(Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. However, I do sorta own the three new characters introduced in this chapter…)**

**(A/N: okay so someone pointed out to me "if they were supposed to be "hiding" at Rose and Emmett's house why was Bella at the other house?" Alright, I didn't explain that so I'm sorry. They were there because they were grabbing any last remains to bring over to Rose and Emmett's house – Bella couldn't be left at Rosalie and Emmett's so they brought her. Sorry, hope that makes it more coherent.)**

"I think we should find out what my power is."

"Why?" Rosalie protested, not out of interest, but purely spite. I could tell she hadn't gotten over her dislike of me.

"Maybe my powers can help." I informed them, ignoring Rosalie's scowl.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea. We should be worrying about the war, not your powers. Besides, you usually can't control when your powers become present. We don't even know if you will have an active power like Edward or Alice." Carlisle said. I could not believe he was actually siding with Rosalie, and on top of that, he had practically insulted me.

I restrained myself from growling at Carlisle and Rosalie. Had it only been Rosalie, I would have gladly roared at her, but I had too much respect for Carlisle. Edward seemed to sense my slight anger, and I could tell he was a bit agitated too. "She will have a power." He spoke through clenched teeth. I think he felt that I was too special to not have an active power and was angry that they thought otherwise. He sounded so sure of himself I was positive even Rosalie was convinced.

Carlisle sighed in defeat, which surprised me. I knew that Edward had always been Carlisle's favorite, but I didn't think that he followed his own son's commands. "Fine."

"So what do we do?" I asked, completely clueless. I was focusing on my powers too hard to be embarrassed at my ignorance.

"I'm not really sure." Carlisle's brow furrowed in frustration and deep thought. He seemed like he was focusing too hard to be embarrassed as well. "I suppose we'll just have to wing it."

"Okay. So, I still don't know what to do."

"I suppose you should concentrate. On power. Don't think of any particular power, just power itself. Strength." Carlisle suggested.

The vampires around me hushed, and I couldn't pick up a single sound, even with my newly heightened hearing.

I felt Edward grab hold of my hand as I closed my eyes. This was going to be difficult. I couldn't remember ever once in my life feeling powerful.

I let everything I had ever felt go. I made my mind go completely blank, and then centered my attention on power. I knew I couldn't just invent my own feeling of power – it is something that has to be experienced. When had I ever felt powerful?

Then it hit me. The time I had felt most powerful was the same time I had felt the most free. I was in control of my own life, which it had rarely ever been. It had been when I had jumped off of the cliff.

I concentrated hard on the power, the freedom, the high. I let it take over me, until I was completely unaware of my surroundings. Then, instead of the blackness I had been seeing under my eyelids, a vivid vision flashed in my head. Three women were outside fighting a pack of massive wolves. I shuddered. There was no way that three vampires could take on a group of five or six werewolves.

The women were all dressed in assortments of leather pieces and all looked ready to kill, without the slightest hint of fear. Then they attacked the wolves – and killed each and every one of them effortlessly.

I was ripped from my vision and gasped. Edward had his hands on me and was shaking me back and fourth. "Bella, wake up!" he repeated over and over again.

I snapped out of my dream-like state and looked up to see the worried faces of the vampires surrounding me.

"Bella, what happened?" Asked Edward and Carlisle in unison.

"I don't really know." I began truthfully. "I saw these three women. They killed an entire pack of werewolves without a problem." I explained as best I could.

Carlisle's jaw dropped in shock. "What?" I asked.

Carlisle's jaw didn't move for quite sometime, but he stopped ogling to speak. "Bella, you must try your other powers. Now." He instructed.

"What do you mean 'other powers'?"

"Bella, just trust me."  
"Well, I don't know how I'm supposed to harness these 'other powers'. Why are you so anxious?" The last sentence slipped out before I could realize what I was saying. It wasn't Carlisle's expression that had given away him away, I had _felt_ that he was anxious, like something Jasper would do. _Did she just feel my anxiety?_ I heard Carlisle think in bewilderment.

"Carlisle what's going on? I just felt your anxiety and read your mind!" _Amazing. Is she really is the Divinus Unus?_ I heard Carlisle thinking again.

"What the hell is the Divinus Unus?" I asked, completely dumbfound, and too confused to care that the rest of the family was even more confused than I was.

"Bella, you are the most powerful vampire that has ever, and will ever walk the earth. Divinus Unus is Latin for The Divine or Sacred One" Carlisle spoke slowly, to show the full importance of the words he was speaking.

"What?" The entire family asked together, with the exception of Carlisle.

"No – No. I'm not – " I began denying it, there wasn't even a possibility that what he was saying was true. I was just boring Bella, nothing more, nothing less. I wasn't the most powerful vampire to ever exist.

Carlisle cut me off. "Bella, Bella, stop. We don't have time for you to deny it. With your powers, we might be able to defeat the werewolves. If we start training you as soon as possible, we might win."

Emmett scoffed. "Carlisle, you do realize that it's eight against five, right?"

Carlisle's expression darkened. "No. Quil Ateara has joined them. Not only that, but their leader has connections with other tribes of wolves. We will be greatly outnumbered."

Everyone was silent. I could feel the uneasiness flowing throughout the room

I decided that now was the best time to start training. "What do I need to do?"

"Okay Bella. I guess it would be best to explain everything now. If you really are the Divinus Unus than I already have a guess as to what your powers are. So first I will explain everything, and your powers. It should be easier for you to retrieve your powers if you understand what they are." Carlisle then went on to explain everything to me and the family.

I was Divinus Unus, a god amongst the vampires. Bestowed upon me were the powers of the three most powerful vampires in existence (before me). They had all been sisters and were called the Divinus Tria, The Divine Three. **(Yes, I am basing them on the show Charmed. I changed them a little, so technically I'm not copying, but I just wanted to say that, so all you Charmed fans (and creators of Charmed) wouldn't think that I was taking credit for an idea that wasn't entirely mine.)** The youngest sisters' name was Ardelle, which means "warmth and enthusiasm." She had the ability to see the future, like Alice, and also gained a vampires power when she touched them. The middle sister was Marcia, which means "warlike." She could freeze time. The oldest sister was Carol, which means "strong and womanly." She had the ability to move things with her mind. **(A/N: All of these names are actual Latin-origin names, and those are their actual meaning.) **

It was prophecy that 500 years after the death of the Divinus Tria that a new strength would rise, and would have bequeathed to her the powers of the divinities before her. It was said that I would conquer the werewolves, and rule over the vampires. I would be queen.

"Wow." I heard Alice mutter in astonishment.

"No. This isn't possible. I can't just be some random vampire queen. They can't just hand me the world on a silver plate. It can't be that easy."

I could tell Carlisle was hiding something from me. I resorted to reading his mind, which I had gotten from Edward's presence. (I had figured that I only needed to be around a vampire to get their power, because I clearly had Jasper's.) _Should I tell her?_ I heard Carlisle ask himself.

"Tell me what? Just say it Carlisle."

He sighed heavily, and almost looked frightened. "Bella, you're right. It isn't quite so simple. It's believed that with the change of the Divinus Unus, the Divinus Tria will rise again. Bella, you either defeat them, or you die. If you lose, they will rule over the vampires again."

I knew that my face was probably showed all the fear I felt. There was no way I could defeat werewolves, and become ruler of the vampires. On top of that, I was expected to kill three of the most powerful, well-trained vampires in existence. I was a new vampire, with absolutely no training or skill. Why were they asking so much of me.

"Bella, calm down." Jasper instructed, sensing my anxiety.

"Yes, yes." Carlisle agreed. "No need to worry our selves with that just yet. Let's focus on the werewolves for now."

**(A/N: okay, so I had wanted this to be longer, but it's not… aww well… okay so now you know what Bella's powers are… sorta. They aren't exactly like the powers of the Divinus Unus (like the whole power gaining thingy that I mentioned briefly). Oh and I thought I would say that the Divinus Unus aren't the unexpected new players in the war… I actually hadn't come up with them until minutes before I wrote this chapter, so if you thought that they were the "Unexpected players." They aren't. So I guess you're going to have to wait to find out who they are. PLEASE UPDATE. I WANT TO REACH FIFTY WITH THIS…THOUGH IT PROBABLY WONT HAPPED. I WOULD LIKE IT TO THOUGH!!)**


	8. Powers

**(Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or any of their characters. Stephenie Meyer does.)**

**(A/N: please, please, please review)**

Before Carlisle had continued "Bella, let's work on your powers." I had thought that he was going to direct the attention off of me – I was wrong. When Carlisle had said "Let's not worry ourselves with that just yet. Let's focus on the werewolves for now." he had meant "Let's not worry ourselves with Bella having to defeat the Divinus Tria just yet. Instead, let's focus on her powers which are our only hope to defeating the werewolves."

When I comprehended the true meaning behind his words, the gravity of the situation finally fell on me. I was the only hope of winning the war, and I hadn't even been a vampire a full day yet.

"Shouldn't we do this somewhere else? I don't want to ruin anything in the house." I asked, recalling that I was supposed to have telekinesis.

"Yes, let's all head outside." Carlisle commanded, and we were all outside – myself arriving first. Being a vampire was easier than I thought, almost luxurious. Well except the fact that we couldn't go outside in the sun, had to move around constantly, and in the Cullen's case, we had to refrain from attacking humans. Okay, so maybe being a vampire isn't all that great.

When we had all gathered I heard Rosalie thinking _Great, so now she gets to be pretty, powerful, and super-fast? Ugh, totally not fair._ Edward and I both chuckled, and the family seemed to catch on that we had both heard someone's thoughts. If Rosalie could blush, she would have been tomato red.

"What power should we start with?" I asked Carlisle.

"Hmm… well I suppose you have already received part of Ardelle's power. You have gained her power to gain the power of other vampires – however, you don't need to touch them like she did. Why don't we work on her other power? Seeing into the future. Alice?"

"Of course." Alice walked up to me. "Okay, Bella focus on someone or something. We'll start off simple – try the stock market for let's say, this Friday."

I focused as hard as I could on the little I knew about stocks. I focused on Friday, which was three days away. It was difficult, all I saw at first was blackness, but I didn't give up. After a while I saw flashes of what looked like a computer screen, which had a list of different business and stocks, and how much they had risen and fallen by. I couldn't seem to keep the picture in my head to read the statistics that were written in plain font. I tried to keep the image from flickering, but to no avail – so I opened my eyes.

Everyone was staring at me with questioning eyes. "I saw what looked like a computer monitor. I know that it had the stocks on it, but the vision kept on flashing on and off in my head, so I couldn't get a clear reading." I expected that Carlisle would be disappointed, but he looked rather pleased.

"Good. That's very good for your first vision." Edward entwined my fingers with his, a proud smile on his face. Hmm… I wonder if I can read his thoughts…

I concentrated on Edward, and was very aggravated when I didn't hear a thing. How can I be one of the most powerful vampires to exist and not be able to read his mind?!

I focused harder and harder, and then finally broke through… a little. _Bella… perfect…I wonder…_

His thoughts were sketchy in my mind, and though it was better than not hearing anything at all, it didn't ease my frustration.

I turned towards Edward and worked even harder at trying to hear his thoughts. I was sure I must be giving him some sort of funny look from concentrating so hard. "Bella, what are you doing?" Jasper finally asked.

"Yeah what's with the funny face? Emmett chimed in.

I blushed, _way to make yourself look like an idiot_ I thought. Just then I heard Edwards mind a little clearer _blush…so pretty… glad she still can._

"Bella what are you doing?" Carlisle asked me this time.

"I was trying to read Edward's thoughts." I explained.

"Trying?"

"Yeah. It's not going so well. I can only hear some parts, it's like I have bad reception on my radio or something."

"Maybe you only get FM and I'm on AM." Edward suggested, and I remembered how he had once said the same thing about me.

"Hmph." I muttered agitated.

"Bella, love, I have to deal with it everyday. And I can't hear _anything._" He reminded me. I took that into consideration but that didn't relieve the annoyance this was causing me.

Edward leaned in and kissed my forehead gently. "You still smell absolutely amazing." He said, pleased.

I blushed, and of course scowled at the fact that I could.

"Bella dear can't you just be happy that" he pointed to my rosy cheeks "that makes me so happy?" Edward pleaded softly.

"No." I said sourly. Losing the blush was one of the things I had been looking forward to when I became a vampire. My blush had always haunted me, and it still does even though I'm dead. I guess I'm overdue for more bad luck.

Edward chuckled, "Okay, I suppose we all have a right to our own opinions." He kissed me on the forehead again, and Emmett started making kissy-faces, and gagging noises.

"Ahem." Carlisle interrupted, trying to be polite. "I think we should continue with the training. There will be plenty of time for that once the war is finished and the Divinus Tria is dealt with."

I flushed again, and cursed under my breath. Edward put his finger to my cheeks where the color was. "It's warm." He said blissfully. I sighed and turned to Carlisle.

"Should we continue with the premonitions or should we try another one of our powers?"

"I suppose we should try to at least introduce each of your powers to you before you start mastering them. Why don't we try freezing time?"

There was no one who could teach me this, so I was on my own. I closed my eyes again and began to focus like I had in the living room. I concentrated on how everything had been before I closed my eyes, like it was a photograph. Then, abruptly, all sound around me vanished. There hadn't been much sound in the first place, but the unnecessary breathing of the vampires around me was no longer heard. I hesitantly opened my eyes and found that nothing around me had any movement, and things were just as they had been when I had closed my eyes.

I looked around for a moment in astonishment. Wow, I can't believe I'm this powerful. I walked around, making sure I had really done it. I suddenly had a strong sensation to pull a prank. It would be so easy… and so funny…

Just as I was beginning to really get into the idea, the family came back to life (well, if you can call it _life_).

I was standing beside Emmett, which is the exact opposite of where I had been standing before. "I take it it worked? How did you know how to unfreeze us?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't, you guys just sorta started moving again on your own." I was a bit frustrated at this fact. This was getting more and more annoying with each power I tried.

"I see. Well I guess that's because you're so new. You probably aren't strong enough yet to make it stick." Carlisle spoke matter-of-factly. I sped over to Edward's side.

"I want to try again." I was determined to prove that I _am_ strong enough.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." As I was about to close my eyes Carlisle added "Bella, I would like you to try something."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you try to freeze a single object? Try freezing one of us." Rosalie was about to protest, so I jumped at the opportunity and chose Rosalie to be my guinea pig. Before she could stop me, she was frozen solid.

"You did it! Marvelous!" Carlisle congratulated, and I couldn't wipe off the smug smile on my face.

Emmett's eyes were wide with shock and worry. "Stop! Stop now!" He begged. I felt guilty and was about to change her back, when something occurred to me.

"Everybody, stand exactly how you were before." I ordered. I didn't want Rosalie to bite my head off for freezing her after she had made it clear she didn't want me to.

The family did as I said, and I allowed Rosalie to move again. She had been in mid-sentence when I had frozen her, so she finished the sentence. Everyone in the family broke out in laughter.

"_What_ is sooo funny?"

Through my giggles I managed to tell her that we were laughing at absolutely nothing. She glared at me, but she didn't have anyway to prove that I was lying.

"Carlisle, let's move onto telekinesis!" I suggested enthusiastically.

"No, no. You've already practiced a lot today. We don't want to wear you down, it is only your first day as a vampire."

First day… first day. There was something I was forgetting. What was it they said about vampires when they were freshly-changed?

Then it hit me – hard. My mouth started watering with thick and bittersweet venom. In the pit of my stomach I felt completely ravenous. I barely refrained from falling to my knees from the thirst.

"Carlisle? I need to hunt. Now." I said it in a demanding tone, a tone that sounded completely out-of-character for me.

"Okay, I'll take you-" Carlisle began.

"No, I'll take her." Edward didn't wait for a response, and began running deeper into the woods, with me at his side. Edward would look over at me and smile, and I would smile too. I was finally a vampire. I would finally be able to spend the rest of eternity with him. I would be Mrs. Cul – oh my god! We're engaged! How could I have forgotten that?! I stopped running when the realization struck me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked in a panicked voice.

"We're engaged!" I shouted.

Edward's eyes smoldered with sadness. "Don't you want to marry me?"

"Of course. I didn't mean it like that. I just, I guess I forgot." I explained, trying to make the somber mood that had washed over him vanish.

"Oh, okay." He flashed me one of his crooked smiles, which I had missed in the eight painful days of my transformation. "When do you want to go shopping for a ring?"

"Never?" I suggested timidly.

"Silly Bella." He pulled me towards him, held me in his arms, and kissed me gently on the lips. "We'll go as soon as we get home. We'll want Alice's help. She'll know where we can go – somewhere where there's a good selection and no one will recognize us."

Being slightly dazzled from the kiss, I didn't protest. But all of a sudden I found myself turning my head towards a taunting scent. I ripped myself from Edwards arms and followed the scent. The venom began to flow in my mouth and I could feel my senses taking over.

"Bella! Wait! You don't know how to hunt!" Edward shouted at me. I didn't care.

I sniffed the air for a hint as to what animal it was. It was a deer. It's scent was intoxicating. As I neared the deer I made sure I was extra quiet. I ran tip-toed and hid behind some brush. I crouched, and pounced onto the deer. I kicked its back, paralyzing it, and bent down on my knees. I licked my lips and lowered my teeth down to its neck. I drank it dry.

By the time Edward had caught up with me, I had already consumed every last drop. I felt slightly ashamed that I had just run off like that. Edward inspected my work. "Are you done?" I nodded. "Okay, let's go. We have to go get a ring!" he said enthusiastically. I grimaced and he laughed at my expression.

We ran back to the house hand in hand. It was odd, having both of our hands be so cool and smooth.

We slowed as we neared the house. We walked through the dense woods onto the miniscule lawn, which took all of three steps to cross. I once again observed the house. The windows were tinted darkly, and I could see my reflection.

"Edward, why are my eyes still crimson?"

"It will take a while before your eyes become golden." He answered simply. I sighed, my red eyes were just another thing that separated me from the family. "In time, love." He said, while opening the door for me.

Inside I could feel the tension, the nervousness, that was coming from my family. I could sense the amusement coming from someone else… and hate from another. There were a variety of different emotions drifting in the air.

I looked into the living room to find my family and some unexpected visitors. In the living room Aro, Jane, and at least ten other members of the Volturi lounged. Aro smiling happily, and Jane glaring hatefully.

**(A/N: okay, so there you go. What are the Volturi doing there? What do they want? Are they the "unexpected players"? PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO REACH 50 REVIEWS. I'll probably update faster if there are more reviews!!!)**


	9. manifesto

Okay, sorry I haven't updated in forever (this goes for all of my stories)

But with this story, I wrote a chapter, but it was short, and I decided I didn't like it.

Also, I have a real lack of inspiration from this story particularly.

Based on the lack of reviews, it seems that people don't really like this story.

I guess It's my fault – I tried to write a story that didn't have the typical "edward leaves bella, bella get's changed, and Edward and bella wind up together anyways" or those type's of stories. But it seems people like those better. People seem to like my other story "undecided" a lot better, but personally I like this one better. But if you guys like "undecided" better than I'll just stop updating this for a while until im finished with "undecided"

Okay, done with the rant.

Sorry that this isn't a chapter, just needed to tell you guys that.


End file.
